1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door check device for installation between a motor vehicle body and a motor vehicle door.
2. Description of Related Art
Door check devices are well-known in the art for use in checking the swinging motion of vehicle doors. There are many different types of door check devices, but all of them function to hold a vehicle door in a predetermined position, thereby preventing a door from closing on its own (or preventing it from opening further).
Most door check devices have a profiled link member that is engaged by one or two rollers. In this type of system, a link member is mounted on either the vehicle door or the vehicle itself. The roller is mounted on a roller mounting pin that is mounted on the opposite part, such that if the link member is mounted to the vehicle, the roller is mounted to the door and vice-versa. The profile of the link member has one or more detents in which the roller(s) is/are received under spring biasing. This engagement checks the door in its predetermined position. Some of these rollers are made out of metal. This causes problems because the metal roller rubs against other metal parts within the door check device, particularly the shaft or pin on which it is normally mounted, thereby creating squeaks and noises. Although lubrication can temporarily quiet the squeaks and noises, the lubrication has to be applied often to work effectively. This creates a maintenance task that is undesirable. Also, the presence of excess grease can be problematic during the painting process of the vehicle.
Another type of roller, is made from metal with a press-fit plastic bushing. This type of roller has certain drawbacks. When the vehicle is subjected to the painting process, high temperatures are used. The high temperatures cause the plastic bushing to be stress-relieved and shrink. Once the bushing has shrunk, the press-fit interference may be lost such that the bushing no longer rotates with the metal roller. This can cause the roller to seize on the roller mounting pin and create loud noises. Typically lubrication is used to alleviate the undesirable noises, however this introduces the problems inherent with lubrication as outlined above.
Rollers are subjected to relatively high wear and tear. Therefore, rollers made from plastic alone are not acceptable because plastic rollers will wear out quickly.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved door check device with a roller that will have a long life, yet be quiet in operation, and not require lubrication.